


For Once

by PensAndPotions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Drabble, Fluff, Love Actually References, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensAndPotions/pseuds/PensAndPotions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is too tired to go to the bar, so Dean stays home to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Once

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this story is based off of a post by Tumblr user endstiel. Unfortunately I only have the post in picture form so I can't give a link to it, but I'm giving credit now.

Dean and Cas were lying on Dean’s motel room bed. They’d just finished with a long hunt that had really taken it out of Cas. Sam wanted to go to a bar, as he was sick of drinking crappy drug store beer (the hunt had forced them to spend an unholy amount of time hiding in their motel room) but Cas was too tired to do anything, and just wanted to rest. Dean offered to stay at home with Cas and make sure he was ok. Sam smiled knowingly at this – Dean and Cas hadn’t admitted to Sam that there was something going on (perhaps they didn’t even know themselves), but there was definitely something there. After all, Dean wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to visit a room filled with drunk, half-naked chicks to take care of just anybody, would he?

Sam left in the Impala (leaving, of course, half their arsenal in a duffel bag on the table, as per agreement). Dean had switched on the TV to some random movie. It involved no car chases or guns, so he took no interest, but he watched anyway, the volume on low.  
It was then that Cas asked what was on. 

“Not sure.” Replied Dean, a little too gruffly.  
“Here, let me see,” said Cas. In order to see the TV, which was on his right, obstructed by Dean, Cas lifted his head and put it on Dean’s chest.  
“Ah,” said Cas after a few seconds, “Love, Actually.”  
“It’s boring!” Complained Dean.  
Cas gasped. “Dean, this film is a masterpiece; the perfect mix of British comedy and an intricate Shakesperian-style plotline! It – “  
“Ok, Cas, settle down!” said Dean while laughing.

Cas fell silent. He was now torn between rolling over and falling asleep or staying here in his current position on Dean’s chest. Yes, it felt as if Dean was mocking him again, but Dean’s chest was so comfortable, and he smelled so good; a sort of musky, clean smell. And, from Dean’s body language – Dean’s left arm was draped lazily around the shape of Cas’ body, cupping them together – it was obvious that Dean wanted him there.

After much careful thought, Cas resolved to stay in the position he was in. He sincerely hoped that his Father would not be mad, especially considering the whole ‘men who lay with other men should be stoned’ thing. Cas was about to silently pray for forgiveness, until he realised that perhaps God meant stoned in the drug sense. That made more sense than being put to death. Cas made a mental note to ask Dean where he could purchase some marijuana.

Cas began picking at Dean’s shirt. Not in a destructive way, he was just absent-mindedly pinching the material between his thumb and forefinger, pulling back and letting it flick against Dean’s skin. Cas did this almost mindlessly, daydreaming about world peace or whatever it is angels daydream about. Dean looked down on the angel, admiring him. The look in Cas’ eyes while he was in his own world… Carefully, Dean switched off the TV seeing as no one was watching it. He then lifted his arm so that it was lain across the small of Cas’ back. Cas didn’t appear to oppose to this, which Dean supposed was a good thing. He resumed Cas Watching with great interest. Usually he hated watching people while in bed. He found it awkward. But with Cas it was different. Maybe it was because they hadn’t had sex yet. Or maybe, just maybe… it was because Cas himself was different.

Although Dean would never admit it out loud, everything Cas did was like the 8th Wonder of the World to him. Cas moved with such grace, and cared just as much about the little things as he did with the big. Everything fascinated him, every little thing. Dean could see that he was falling in love with Cas. Which was weird. Dean didn’t love. That was Sam’s thing. The only thing Dean loved was his little brother and his car. Don’t get him wrong, Dean loved girls. But that was an almost platonic sort of thing. He loved girls in general. He’d never loved just one, and certainly never like this. And as for guys, well, not that it ‘wasn’t an option’ or anything, but it wasn’t. He’d never felt an attraction to the same sex before. Or maybe he had, but he just hadn’t noticed. Either way, it was his first time.

And Dean was scared.

Dean did something he’d never done before relationship-wise. He acted upon instinct. Dean put his head down and pressed his lips to the top of Cas’ head. Cas jumped slightly, startled, but soon relaxed again.  
Dean whispered against Cas, “You’re my angel.”  
Cas suddenly propped himself up on his elbows, a confused look etched on his face.  
“Yes,” he said, “And you are my human.”  
Dean chuckled. 

“Dean, I don’t understand how stating the obvious is funny.” Said Cas.  
“It’s not,” said Dean, “It’s you.”  
“I’m not attempting to be humorous, Dean.”  
“I know.”  
“Then why are you laughing?”  
“Because I love you.

This pulled Cas up short. Dean? Loved him? Impossible. This kind of stuff only happened in the movies and on Modern Family. How could it be happening to him?  
Dean finally couldn’t help it anymore – he pulled a stunned-looking Cas in by the back of his neck and pressed their lips together.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Cas pulled away. Dean searched Cas’ eyes, slightly worried.

“What’s wrong?” Dean whispered.  
“Nothing, Dean.” Replied Cas.  
This time, it was Cas that leaned in, ultimately taking Dean by surprise, but Dean didn’t let himself react. This was his one chance at a proper love story. And he was never letting go.


End file.
